


2+2=2x2=2^2

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Noël
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I know this is gonna sound like I'm saying that 2+2=a bushel ofpotatoes, but right now, this second, in your mind, music is the same thing - as sirens."





	2+2=2x2=2^2

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**2+2=2x2=2^2**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Josh  
 **Category(s):** General/Post-Ep  
 **Rating:** TEEN  
 **Disclaimer:** I own not them, I own them not.  
 **Summary:** "I know this is gonna sound like I'm saying that 2+2=a bushel of potatoes, but right now, this second, in your mind, music is the same thing as sirens.  
 **Spoiler:** Massive spoilers for _Noel_ and _Crackpots and These Women_.  


My brain has always made strange connections.

I'm sayin' it's not like the music reminding me of sirens is completely off the wall insane.

I may be off the wall insane, but that idea isn't.

I mean - I'm fine around fire. Absolutely fine. I can start fires in thMural Room and make jokes about burning down the house and that doesn't bother me.

But I can't hear Schubert without almost breaking down. And the mere smell or sight of popcorn to this DAY makes me sick to my stomach.

It's all very ironic, the way things are connected. The music that makes me sick at heart to hear it because of Joanie is what's the equivalent in my brain to sirens. So is it the sirens of the ambulance that carried me away or the sirens of the ambulance that carried Joanie to the hospital where she never woke up?

And "Ave Maria" is a slang term for fire. Talk about your irony.

And then there's the glass I broke - the window. Broken glass is a symbol of fire.

And, when Dad was sick and on his chemo for awhile…for awhile all he wantewas this one kind of popcorn. This - it was unbuttered but had some salt anhe liked it 'cause it had flavour to it but the smell didn't make him sick and he could usually keep it down.

Hard to imagine that the only food he could stand is the one food that killed his beloved daughter.

That sounds strange somehow - the wording of it. Like the popcorn attacked her or something.

Like a comic book.

It's a funny visual.

Then there's the _expression "gun fire" meaning shots meaning, y'know, Rosslyn. Where I almost died only didn't 'cause I'm a like a phoenix, rising up from ashes of the fires that tried to kill me.

Blood Red, Fire-Engine Red, Chimney Red, Burning Red Coals, All I can see is red and vaguely Sam's face as the sirens draw nearer and I can see the smoke out of nowhere as it starts to envelope me and then it's black and I see no more until I wake up in -

White. Bright, pristine, sterilized hospital white. The same white world Joanie and Dad both died in.

Heavenly white.

Sleep in Heavenly Peace

~FIN~ 


End file.
